That shouldn't be possible
by M155 C0nfu510n
Summary: Boys can't dance...at least that's what everyone thought. But Ichigo always was great at surprising everyone. Even his boyfriend.


Okay dancing Ichi and horny Grimm on the way in T-minus

NOW! :DD

"Okay, ladies, line it up! We got one hour and a lot to do!" Ichigo watched the women hurriedly rush to find an empty area on the floor, soft thumps being made with every step, before turning around. Hazel eyes hardened as they stared in concentration at the mirror, watching as the last few people got ready before leading them into a few light stretches. He was ignorant to the blue eyes that watched his every move with an animalistic want, the eyes trained on lithe hips as they swayed in a figure 8. Ichigo turned towards the group as he placed his hands firmly on his hips, cocking them to the side as he eyed each individual with a critical eye.

"Okay girls this is a pretty advanced dance. There will be shaking; there will be shimmying; there will be hair flips; there will be 'twerking'," Ichigo paused to put air quotes around the word, smirking at the giggles he got from a few women. "If anyone is against any of this, this is your last chance to leave…"

Ichigo left the option hanging, waiting patiently for a few moments to see if any would leave. After scanning the group to see that none had any complaints, Ichigo nodded before clapping his hands. "Good! Now I'm gonna go through the first few steps while you guys watch, okay?" At the nods in affirmative, Ichigo reached down and grabbed the remote that lay beside his feet, pointing it towards a stereo in the corner and pushing play. The women decided to sit on the floor and watch their instructor, smiles widening across some faces as they recognized the countdown that was slowly being said.

All eyes were glued on Ichigo as he faced the mirror, hip jut to one side as a hand rested on it, the other hanging limply by his side. Ichigo's head was tilted towards the floor, his expression concealed behind long bangs. The minute the countdown reached one, the music started, Ichigo turning towards his 'audience' while rocking his hips to the beat, feet still towards the mirror. The women were in awe at the sensual movements- because really how many guys can move like that and make it work?- watching as Ichigo did a small walk around to face them, seemingly walking in place as he whipped his head every now and then. As soon as the lyrics started playing Ichigo went into his original position, bouncing slightly to the beat while shaking his shoulders. When the part of the song where Beyonce said 'touch me more' came Ichigo started slowly sinking down, right hand moving slowly up his neck to trail through his hair while his right trailed down his stomach. When the beat sped up again, Ichigo shot back up, opposite hand resting on his hip while the other was above his head and hanging limply. Ichigo froze before reaching down to grab the remote, turning off the stereo as he turned towards his awestruck class, a smirk pulling at his features.

"Who's ready to dance?" His answer was the scrambling of some 20 women moving to stand in their original positions, smiles lighting their features as they watched him, waiting for instruction. Ichigo nodded before slowly going through the steps.

They were now down to 56 minutes.

"See you next week, Ichi! Tell your family we said hi!" Ichigo waved at Orihime and Rukia, the two leaving with their dumbstruck boyfriends- or at least he thought Ulquiorra was dumbstruck, it's hard to tell with his unvarying expressions- Rukia having to literally drag Renji through the doors. Ichigo only chuckled as the door slipped shut, walking towards the stereo to retrieve his CD and sweats. He had decided long ago, to avoid any more embarrassing moments on the streets, that he would wear his dancing clothes- a form fitting tank and some very tight shorts (but seriously, they were practical and breathable and made his ass look damn fine!) under something else, mostly sweats and hoodies.

When Ichigo reached down to grab his shoes he felt something pinch his backside, shouting before spinning around ready to pound whoever touched him without permission. He only blushed, however, when he saw the familiar, leer of his boyfriend, Grimmjow's eyes still planted firmly on his behind. Grimmjow's eyes slowly moved towards Ichigo's own, smirk widening as he saw the state of the dancer, enjoying the flush that colored his cheeks.

"So, that was definitely new? Wanna give me a personal performance because ya love me and you know I won't stop askin' until I see you shake yer ass?" Grimmjow had approached the dancer as he spoke, hands moving to rest against thin hips, thumbs rubbing slow circles into the bit of skin that was exposed by his low hanging shorts. Ichigo felt himself lean against the large male before he could think, arms lazily snaking up the muscled chest to lock behind a corded neck. His nose breathed in the familiar scent that clung to Grimmjow, eyes closing before he slowly pulled away. He gave Grimmjow an irritated look before turning to put his CD back in the stereo, ignoring the smirk that he knew was pulling at Grimmjow's features. Damn that idiot for making him love him!

Ichigo moved back to his original spot in front of the mirror, facing the still standing blunette that was watching him with glazed eyes (from staring at his ass no doubt…). Ichigo was about to push play on the remote before Grimmjow halted him. The orangette quirked a brow at him before watching as he moved to flip the sign on the door to 'Closed' twisting the blinds that covered the windows until the only light in the room was from the buzzing lights that lined the ceiling. Grimmjow quickly moved towards the stereo, grabbing the chair that was near it, before pulling it to the center of the floor and flopping into the plush surface. Ichigo rolled his eyes at him before pushing play on the stereo, turning to take up his original position as the song began.

Like always the music flowed through him like a hurricane, urging his body to move, to bend and twist and contort until he created movements that were graceful and beautiful. Hazel eyes were trained on Grimmjow's slowly changing face, the leer disappearing to be replaced by a blank stare, Ichigo feeling nervousness pool in his gut as he entered the chorus. He expected Grimmjow to at least smirk when he did his drop, but was seriously surprised when the look remained, a slight twitch of his finger the only sign of movement. By the time he was reaching the end of the song, Ichigo felt a startling sense of despair. Did Grimmjow not like it? Were the moves too repetitive? Ichigo cursed himself for ever making this dance as he moved into the final steps, again facing the mirror as he looked over a shoulder.

When the music came to an end, he quickly silenced the stereo, eyes trained on the reflective, wooden floors as he waited for Grimmjow to say or do something. He only had to wait a moment before he heard the heavy thump of Grimmjow's work boots as he stalked towards him, Ichigo never looking up even when he finally saw the well-worn shoes. Ichigo felt those critical eyes on his bowed head, his teeth gnawing lightly on his lower lip with Grimmjow's continued lack of comment. Ichigo was finally able to gather his nerves after a few moments of silence, chancing a glance up only for his eyes to connect with dark blues, his eyes widening in shock."Gri-"

"You're so fuckin' hot."

Ichigo gave a very manly squeal as he was grabbed by his thighs and lifted by Grimmjow, his legs automatically wrapping around the blunette's toned hips while his arms wrapped around his neck. Ichigo jolted as he was pressed against the mirror, the cold seeping through his shoulders only to be chased away by the heat that emanated from Grimmjow like a furnace. Ichigo didn't have any time to complain as desperate lips attacked his own, teeth nipping harshly at his bottom lip before he allowed Grimmjow full control of his mouth. Hazel eyes slid closed as a possessive tongue mapped the familiar contours of his mouth, Grimmjow's hands sliding from his thighs to his hips, one snaking around to grab at his behind while another continued up to tangle in messy orange locks.

Moans spilled from both men, Ichigo uncaring of the feminine sounds he made with every kiss, nip, and lick that Grimmjow administered to his neck, jaw, and collar bone. His head cleared, somewhat, when Grimmjow bit too hard where his neck met his shoulder, Ichigo groaning as he thought about the bruise that was no doubt turning purple.

"G-Grimm! We… we're so not… doing this here!" Ichigo was barely able to utter the jumble of words, his mind slowly fogging over with the glorious pleasure that was dulling his senses, hands pulling futilely at blue strands. Grimmjow only grunted in acknowledgement, a large hand sneaking under Ichigo's shirt to run across heated skin. Ichigo only moaned at the cool fingers that lit trails of fire along his stomach, pulling the blunette into another bruising kiss. Grimmjow smirked into the red lips, playfully flicking his tongue against Ichigo's lips before pulling back. "I don't hear you complaining." Ichigo blushed at the comment only making Grimmjow's smirk grow, the larger man diving back in to devour those luscious lips only to halt at the sudden chiming of bells.

"Hey, Ichi, Rukia forgot her phone have you se…" The intertwined men turned towards a slowly flushing Renji. The redhead had paused midstep, mouth agape as he stared at the two with wide eyes. Ichigo blushed redder than his namesake, ducking down to hopefully hide his face while Grimmjow only chuckled. The chuckling seemed to snap Renji out of his daze, the redhead blushing further before pulling his headband down to cover his eyes, ducking his head while turning towards the door. "You know what we'll come back later, so yeah. Um… bye!"

Renji rushed out the studio like the hounds of hell were at his heels, Grimmjow's chuckles escalating into full on laughter at the display. Ichigo growled before smacking the blunette in the chest with a fist, face still aflame.

"You idiot! This is why I say no sex in the studio!" Grimmjow only continued laughing before before leaning in and stealing a chaste kiss, Ichigo stopping all movement to stare in shock at the bluenette. Grimmjow only smirked before pulling away from the door and heading for the exit, Ichigo's eyes widening while his head whipped back and forth. "Grimm! What the hell, where are we going? I still gotta get my stuff, you idiot!"

Ichigo went back to hitting Grimmjow, but now chose to attack his back since he didn't have a wall to lean against, the hits doing less damage than they already did. Grimmjow only growled at the futile attempts to escape, smirking when a devious idea made itself known. Ichigo was unprepared for what the bluenette did next, pausing as he stared at the Grimmjow in shock again.

"Did- did you just… spank me!?" Ichigo's eyes alighted with rage as he pulled back a fist and planted it firmly in Grimmjow's smirking face, quickly pulling his legs under him so he could land in a crouch. He watch the bluenette grab at his slowly swelling eyes before crossing his arms and going back to the corner to grab his things. Ichigo's shoes thumped lightly against the ground as he went to the door, holding it open before turning to address his still groaning boyfriend.

"For that little stunt you pulled, you're gonna be sleeping on the couch for the next week. See ya at home, asshole!"

Ichigo finally walked out the studio, a protesting groan sounding before the door slid shut.

BA-BAM 'NOTHER THING THAT JUST LIGHTS UP YOUR WORLD! HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHIZZ BECAUSE IT IS PRETTY TERRIBLE~ u 


End file.
